


In Light

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: In Light<br/>Author: Trialia<br/>Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)<br/>Rating: K<br/>Word Count: 100<br/>Pairing(s): Laura Roslin/Anastasia 'Dee' Dualla<br/>Spoilers: Lay Down Your Burdens<br/>Summary: I never knew I wanted her, before. [femslash100 #139: bronze</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Light

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In Light  
> Author: Trialia  
> Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
> Rating: K  
> Word Count: 100  
> Pairing(s): Laura Roslin/Anastasia 'Dee' Dualla  
> Spoilers: Lay Down Your Burdens  
> Summary: I never knew I wanted her, before. [femslash100 #139: bronze

Title: In Light  
Author: Trialia  
Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 100  
Pairing(s): Laura Roslin/Anastasia 'Dee' Dualla  
Spoilers: Lay Down Your Burdens  
Summary: I never knew I wanted her, before. [femslash100 #139: bronze

Her skin reminds me of a bronze statuette my mother used to own, back on Caprica. The sheen can't be entirely natural, with that glittering undertone, but I still love the colour of her. She's beautiful.

I've seen her, away from Galactica's CIC, laughing while she runs through the halls with Starbuck, as I'm being escorted to one of Adama's early morning meetings.

Sometimes I wonder if I saw her at all, or just envisioned I had. The chamalla did strange things to my mind.

Strange, indeed: I never knew I wanted her, before New Caprica. Now it's too late.

_-fin_


End file.
